Reencuentro
by Deikan
Summary: SPOILER final de la serie. Después de que Madoka desapareciese, Homura siguió pensando en ella todos los días de su vida, de la misma manera en que Madoka nunca olvidó la promesa que la hizo antes de decirla adiós. Basado en el anime (más o menos). Ligero lime tirando mini Lemon.


**¡Hola! Bueno, antes de nada, los que ya me conozcan sabrán que nunca había escrito nada de temática yuri (chicaxchica) hasta ahora. Sin embargo, le propuse un reto a Isuki Uchiha y, a cambio, yo debía hacer otro. Y lo que me pidió fue algo parecido a lo que he escrito (porque nos e parece mucho a las condiciones que me impuso como, por ejemplo, la longitud del texto U.U'). En cualquier caso, este es mi primer fic yuri y espero que os guste.**

**Quiero explicar que la acción se desarrolla tres años después del final de la serie. SPOILER: Gracias al sacrificio de Madoka, todas las chicas mágicas fueron capaces de volver a ser humanas, por lo que pudieron seguir creciendo. Entre ellas Homura, que tiene 17 años. Además, Madoka también ha crecido en esos 3 años, por lo que también cuenta con 17 años. Aunque parezca que los párrafos son algo inconexos lo cierto es que mi intención era que casasen, pero no quería extenderme mucho ya que tendría que haber sido un drabble de 500 palabras y ha acabado siendo un fic de más de 1.200 .**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho n.n**

**_Madoka_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y creadores.**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Un sueño, eso era lo que Homura pensó que estaba viviendo. Aunque, de haber sido otro momento, habría apostado más por una de las muchas realidades alternativas en las que había tenido que luchar para cumplir un único cometido que se obstinaba en escapársele de las manos una y otra vez.

Aquel final que conocía, que tantas veces había revivido y que tanto se había esforzado por cambiar había acabado sucediendo de nuevo. Todo había transcurrido tan deprisa que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar la situación. Ella cayendo ante la noche de Walpurgis; Madoka firmando el contrato con Kuybey; Madoka salvándola de convertirse en bruja cuando limpió su gema del alma; Madoka venciendo en la batalla; Madoka diciéndola adiós para siempre con la promesa de volver a encontrarse, algo que Homura sabía no ocurriría jamás.

Por supuesto, la muchacha había intentado cambiar nuevamente ese destino con su poder mágico. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar de nuevo su tiempo con tal de salvar a esa chiquilla despreocupada que una vez tras otra se afanaba en acabar sucumbiendo ante un poder que la sobrepasaba con creces. Y, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Por la simple y sencilla razón de que, tras ganar a la noche de Walpurgis, Madoka se lo había pedido. No como la increíblemente fuerte chica mágica en que se había convertido, sino como su mejor amiga. Su sincera y pura mirada rosada la había desarmado; su sonrisa infantil, la cuál escondía el duro camino que había elegido, la habían convencido de que ese final estaba bien, de que era el adecuado. Y lo peor de todo era que, en el fondo, Homura sabía que Madoka tenía razón, que en ninguno de los numerosos universos alternos que fuese capaz de crear habría una conclusión más adecuada para la pelirrosa y el resto de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, no había pasado ni un solo día en que no se arrepintiese de su decisión, de su propia debilidad. Porque lo que sentía por Madoka era mucho más que simple amistad. Jamás habría corrido tantos riesgos ni revivido el mismo mes de su niñez una y otra vez por cualquiera, ni siquiera por sus padres. Pero ella era distinta. Y en esos momentos, mientras observaba el final de otro día sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios más elevados de la ciudad, lo tenía más claro que nunca.

El pelo mecía sus cabellos con suavidad. Sin embargo, la cinta de Madoka, tan roja como la sangre de su corazón, se encargaba de mantenerla peinada. Con un gesto distraído la rozó, recordando aquel último momento en que la niña se la había dado para que la recordase, como si de lo contrario hubiese podido olvidarla. Con un gesto negativo de la cabeza giró sobre sus talones para emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una ducha. Cuando hubo terminado, se vistió con su oscuro pijama y fue a la nevera para coger algo que picar. Al sentir el sueño adormecer todo su organismo, decidió que era momento de dormir. Y, al entrar a la habitación de nuevo, la vio.

- Ma-do-ka –susurró sin poder creerlo.

Una joven muy parecida a la que había conocido -a excepción de que esta portaba un hermoso vestido blanco y un fino pero poderoso arco, sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos y sus ojos, en vez de ser rosas, eran de color caramelo- se encontraba de pie delante de su cama. La desconocida sonrió.

- Hola, Homura.

Su voz seguía siendo igual de aguda e infantil, lo que hizo que el corazón de Homura se acelerase. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tres años había esperado por que ese día llegase. Y ahora le parecía un sueño.

- Madoka, Madoka, Madoka –sollozaba sin parar mientras la otra le acariciaba los cabellos para calmarla.

La oscuridad de la noche arropó a las dos chicas, quienes no se habían movido de sus posiciones. Aunque ya no lloraba, Homura había decidido quedarse entre los brazos de la pelirrosa por miedo a que si se movía, la ilusión desapareciese. Pero, finalmente, la joven rompió el silencio.

- Estos tres años han sido largos y difíciles, Homura.

La joven no contestó. Se limitó a dejarse acariciar por su compañera.

- Pero, ¿sabes? En este tiempo por fin lo he entendido –con sus dedos obligó a su amiga a que la mirase a la cara- Tu sufrimiento, tu esfuerzo. Por qué luchaste tanto hasta el final.

La morena sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerarse. Si de verdad lo había comprendido, entonces… Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando Madoka, con un fluido y elegante movimiento, se inclinó sobre ella y atrapó sus labios con los propios. A pesar del sabor salado que habían dejado las lágrimas, el contacto fue dulce y suave, como los pétalos de una rosa.

En esa noche ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Se limitaron a dejar que sus cuerpos expresasen lo que eran incapaces a través de las palabras. Caricias, besos, pequeños lametones. Todo estaba permitido hasta que el tiempo se les agotase. Porque, a pesar de todo, Homura sabía que Madoka no se quedaría con ella.

La pelirrosa no se extrañó cuando su compañera, una vez desnudas sobre su cama, clavó su oscura y autoritaria mirada en ella de aquella manera tan sumisa y sincera. Con total delicadeza, dejó que sus dedos la explorasen entre las piernas mientras volvía a disfrutar de sus labios color cereza. Sorprendida, Homura no pudo evitar que sonidos ahogados saliesen de su garganta cuando Madoka descubrió su punto débil, tan pequeño como un botón y a la vez capaz de causar sensaciones indescriptibles que se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que las dos habrían querido. Después de haberse amado hasta que las fue difícil permanecer despiertas, las dos se acurrucaron, un cuerpo junto al otro. Sin previo aviso, un resplandor brillante comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Madoka.

- Ha llegado el momento, ¿verdad? –preguntó Homura con voz monótona.

La joven asintió.

- Hay chicas a las que debo salvar de convertirse en brujas.

La muchacha, se puso en pie y se vistió. Agarró su arco con fuerza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama en la que Homura permanecía recostada. Con su sonrisa y el halo brillante más intenso a su alrededor, Madoka se inclinó sobre ella.

- Este es el destino que yo misma elegí para mi, Homura –le recordó con voz dulce- Pero te prometo que volveré a verte, tal y como te dije hace tres años. Así que espérame, por favor.

Con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos la morena se incorporó para que sus labios se encontrasen una última vez con los de su amiga. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que el brillo se hacía cada vez más intenso. Y entonces, cuando la luz desapareció y abrió los ojos, volvía a estar sola. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Había sido corto, demasiado corto. Su cuerpo le exigía que gritara, que protestara, que se quejara del destino. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue llorar en silencio mientras una última frase de Madoka resonaba en su cabeza.

"Ai shiteru, Homura"

* * *

**Se me olvidó decirlo arriba. El título no es gran cosa, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor, gomen. **

**Pues esto es todo. No me olvido de mis otros fics, así que no sufráis, que sigo con ellos :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
